Halloween in Salem 2: One Year Later
by PrincessDitzy
Summary: It's been one year since Halloween, with all the teens living in fear. Will they survive this Halloween too? Same couples as last time, please review.


I disclaim, I own nothing (though I wish I did).  
  
Hey all! I reposted Halloween in Salem for those who want to re-read it or haven't read it, and here's its sequel! At the end of the story, I posted a spoiler for another sequel, so if you like this, let me know and I'll post it, and if you like that too, I'll write a prequel. Oh, and even though this is on the Mason board, Mimi is the main character. And I didn't have time to edit, so sorry if some things are messed up.  
  
So, it's a year after what is now being called 'The Second Salem Halloween Tragedy'. Mimi wasn't charged with murder for killing Mr. Michael 'cause it was self defense. They searched his house and found his father's journal and the murder weapons, but they never found the person behind the camera. Hawk and his family moved away after that night, and nobody's heard from him since. All the teens grew much closer after everything, and decided to stay together and all go to Salem U, except for Brady, who works at Basic Black and lives in his own apartment (picture the apartment he has now, but with 3 bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs), and Jason, who moved in with Brady, while the others still live at home. All the teens go to counseling with Marlena once a week.  
  
~*~Prolouge~*~  
  
IB Dear Diary or journal or whatever you are,  
  
I finally decided to take Marlena's advice and keep a journal. She said it would help me express all my bottled up fears and anxieties. It's October 30th, which means it's been almost one year. All of us are taking tomorrow and Friday off, and we're going to the cemetery tomorrow to visit Cynthia, Ben and Leo's graves. After that, we're going to Jason and Brady's apartment to spend the night, because none of us can stand the thought of being alone tomorrow night, and try as they might, our parents just don't understand, not even Marlena, what we go through. And the truth is, none of us have been able to stand being alone at night since last year. If our parents go out, we head over to someone's house, and at school, we all stick together (not that anybody else wants to hang out with people who may still be stalked by some psycho), with the exception of Brady. But the situation has had an effect on him too, because he never goes to work before anyone's there, and always leaves before everyone else. I can definitely say we're not "normal" anymore. We're always looking over our shoulder, jumping at every unexpected sound, and even some that are expected. I wonder how Hawk is doing. His parents packed him up so fast, they were gone in less than a week after that night. We've tried to find him many times, but we can't find him or his family anywhere. Marlena says that every dark cloud has it's silver lining. Well, I sure as hell can't find one for this situation. Someday, I hope I will. Anyway, I'm getting tired, and I have a long day tomorrow. Good night. /B/I  
  
Mimi closed her journal and put it in her purse, then set her purse by her backpack with her overnight stuff in it for tomorrow night.  
  
Crawling under her covers, she stared at her lamp for a moment, considering turning it off for the night for the first time in a year, but she quickly shot down that idea.  
  
It was the only thing that made her nightmares bearable when she woke up in the middle of the night screaming.  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
Mimi knelt down on Cynthia's grave with a handful of flowers. They had already been to Ben and Leo's grave, so Cynthia's was the last of the day.  
  
Mimi sighed. ' What do you say to the school slut who never even talked to you except to use or make fun of you? Still, nobody ever deserved to die that way.'  
  
She set down the flowers on the grave, in front of the marble headstone with the 1985 birthday and the 2001 death looming in all of their minds as way to young to die.  
  
" Well Cynthia, I don't know what to say. Nobody ever deserves to die the way you did. We'll remember you for the rest of our lives," Mimi said solemnly. The others murmured in agreement.  
  
As they headed for Brady's jeep and Philip's car, Jason grabbed Mimi's hand and gave it a squeeze, a sign of never ending love and support. She smiled at him, her way of saying the same.  
  
On the way to Brady and Jason's, they stopped and picked up some pizzas, snacks, candy for trick-or-treaters, and a few comedy movies.  
  
There was no way in hell they were going to watch any scary movie marathons on TV tonight.  
  
~*~Chapter2~*~  
  
They had just finished their first movie with pizza boxes, popcorn bags, candy wrappers and cookies all over the coffee table and floor when the doorbell rang.  
  
" The trick-or-treaters are finally here!" shouted Belle.  
  
All the girls raced to answer the door while the guys just sat back.  
  
" Trick or treat," about 5 kids yelled as Chloe threw open the door.  
  
Mimi recognized the football player as Conor and the princess and Jennifer, Jason's little sister.  
  
" Hey Conor! I thought you and your friends were going trick-or-treating around the neighborhood," Mimi said.  
  
" I had Mom bring us here because I knew you'd give us lots of candy."  
  
" Don't give Jen extra candy," shouted Jason. " She's already too hyper as it is."  
  
" Shut up! I am not!" she yelled back to her brother.  
  
" Here since I'm not going out with Jason," Jan said, " I can give you all extra candy without getting in trouble."  
  
She gave them each a handful of candy.  
  
" Hey, can I have a piece of pizza too?" Conor asked.  
  
" Fine, but you owe me," Mimi replied as she grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to her brother. " Now go! And you guys have fun tonight!"  
  
" We will, see you guys later!"  
  
Belle shut the door, and the girls walked back over and sat with their boyfriends.  
  
" Jan, I can't believe you gave her extra candy!" said Jason.  
  
" Oh, get over it!" Jan replied as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him.  
  
" Hey!" he yelled as he too grabbed a handful and threw it, completely missing Jan and hitting Brady.  
  
This started a full on popcorn fight, completely making a mess they knew they'd have to clean up later. But they didn't really care.  
  
The only thing that mattered was that they were laughing and having fun.  
  
~*~ Chapter 3~*~  
  
Two movies and ton of trick-or-treaters later, they surveyed the apartment.  
  
" We have such a mess to clean up, guys!" said Shawn.  
  
They all looked around the room and decided to start picking up a few things.  
  
Suddenly, Mimi got a feeling, a feeling she hadn't felt in a year.  
  
Jason saw the look on her face and immediately knew.  
  
" You guys?" Mimi said in a shaky voice.  
  
" Yeah?" Philip answered.  
  
She didn't have time to tell them, because just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
" Don't answer it!" Mimi yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Behind the door was someone in a grim reaper mask, with a gun pointed at all of them.  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
" Trick-or-treat," the guy behind the mask said. " You guys are coming with me."  
  
Mimi managed to grab her purse before being led out to a big black van, but she didn't remember she had left her cell phone at home until they were on the road.  
  
Mimi and Shawn comforted a crying Belle, while trying to hold it together themselves.  
  
About half an hour later, the van started to slow down and pulled into a driveway of a big house, located in a remote area none of them recognized. They were shoved out of the van by the man with the gun and led into the house, and down into a big basement.  
  
"What are you gonna do with us?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Get my revenge," the creepy voice answered.  
  
Mimi knew she recognized that voice from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.  
  
As the man turned to walk away, Philip ran up behind him and tried to grab the gun. They wrestled for a minute, and then the gun went off.  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
" NOOO!" screamed Jan as Philip fell to the ground bleeding.  
  
She ran over to him, sobbing.  
  
" Philip! Please Philip, don't leave me! I love you! Philip!" she sat back sobbing. But it was too late.  
  
" Let that be a lesson to you guys! Don't mess with me!" the man said.  
  
He walked up the basement steps and shut the door, locking it. The others sat back in shock while Jan curled up next to Philip's body, still crying.  
  
" Jan, honey, come on. Come over here. There's nothing more you can do," Chloe said as she led Jan over to the opposite end of the basement.  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi looked through her purse for something, anything that could get them out. The only thing she found was some makeup, and her journal.  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
IB Dear journal,  
  
I can't believe it. Philip's dead. Our Philip. The Philip we've known since kindergarten. It's been about 2 hours now, and Jan has stopped crying. Now, she sits in a corner with a blank expression, almost zombie like. She won't respond to any of us, so we quit trying. I don't know what we're going to do. /B/I  
  
Mimi closed her journal and glanced to the corner. Yep, Jan was still there. She didn't know what they could do for her. For the first hour, they had looked for ways to get out of the basement with no success, and now they were silent.  
  
They all looked up as they heard the door open. That is, all but Jan looked up. Still no response from her.  
  
The man with the mask came down the stairs.  
  
" Hey all. I decide it's time for the next person to die. And I've decided that I'm going to let Brady pick."  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
" So Brady, it's your choice. Would you rather have Chloe die, or you little sister?"  
  
Both the girls gasped.  
  
" Neither! Kill me instead!"  
  
" Brady! No!" yelled Chloe.  
  
" I'm sorry, but that's not a choice. Well, since you're not gonna pick, I'm gonna pick for you."  
  
He aimed his gun at Chloe, but at the last minute moved it and shot Belle.  
  
" Belle!" Shawn screamed and ran over to her. " Perfect girl!"  
  
" Tink! Oh my God, Belle."  
  
" She's still breathing!" yelled Shawn. " Come on Belle you have to make it! Please!"  
  
Brady ran over to her too, but saw that she was indeed dead.  
  
" Shawn, man. She's gone. She's gone."  
  
Both men sat back and cried, while Mimi, Jason and Chloe sat back in horror, and Jan sat back in the corner.  
  
~*~Chapter 8~*~  
  
The man stood in the back ground watching them all closely, then finally spoke.  
  
" Well, Brady, since you didn't chose, you're next."  
  
He shot him in the head before anybody processed what he had said.  
  
This time, it was Chloe's turn to cry.  
  
" Brady! Omigod! I love you. I love you so much. I will always love you."  
  
" I love you too Chloe. We'll be together again in eternity." Then he closed his eyes for a final time.  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
IB Dear journal,  
  
Both Belle and Brady are dead. Three of my friends are gone, and this guys is no closer to letting us out. I'm afraid of who's going to be next. Jan still hasn't moved. I don't even know if she knows the Brady and Belle are dead. /B/I  
  
It had been 4 hours since they had been kidnapped, and 45 minutes since Brady's death. Chloe was singing. And it actually helped soothe them.  
  
Mimi got her feeling again, and knew the man was coming down again. And she was right.  
  
He walked down the stairs with the gun. Shawn looked up at him.  
  
" Please! Kill me! My girlfriend is dead! I have nothing to live for! Just put me out of my misery!" Shawn yelled at him.  
  
" Well see, you were going to be next, but since you want to die, it's no fun. Besides, Chloe's sing is bugging the hell out of me," he said pointing the gun at Chloe.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
" Go ahead. I dare you," and she began to sing even louder.  
  
Mimi, Jason and Shawn looked away, but they still heard the gunshot.  
  
~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
" Ok now, since I'm feeling quite generous now that the damn singing has stopped, I've decided to fill a request."  
  
He pointed his gun at Shawn and pulled the trigger.  
  
He fell to the ground dead.  
  
Mimi and Jason were used to their friends dying now, but it still hurt every time one died. Jan was still in her corner.  
  
Now there were only three to choose from. Were her or Jason gonna be next? Jason sat next to her, holding her hand, the same way thing he'd been doing since Philip's death.  
  
And Mimi had told Cynthia's grave that it was a hell of a way to die.  
  
Try watch your friends dying one by one, not wanting to be next, but not wanting to be the last either.  
  
~*~Chapter 11~*~  
  
IB Dear journal,  
  
Shawn and Chloe are dead now too. The thing is that this time, both of them wanted to die. If Jason dies before me, will I want to die too? And will anybody ever find our bodies if we all die?  
  
/B/I  
  
Jason sat in silence, watching as Mimi wrote in her journal.  
  
" Mimi, I need to say something, just in case we don't get out of here."  
  
" What sweetie?"  
  
" I wanted to apologize for how mean I was to you all through most of high school. I'm sorry I didn't see how beautiful of a person you were both inside and out. I'm sorry we don't have more time together. But I know one thing now. That I love you, and I'll love you forever, even in death."  
  
Mimi looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
" I love you too, more than anything in the world. And I wish we had more time too, but at least we've had the last year together, and that's all I need to die happy."  
  
" Aww, isn't that sweet?" the man behind the mask asked.  
  
They had been so wrapped up in eachother, they didn't even notice when he walked down the stairs.  
  
" Now that you've said your good byes, it's time for one of you to die. Now which one is it going to be?"  
  
" I'll go," Jason volunteered.  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
Jason stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
" I love you Jason," Mimi said, then closed her eyes as the gun fired.  
  
She waited till after the man was back upstairs before she started to cry, and was surprised when she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders.  
  
For the first time since Philip's death, Jan came back to reality, and they just sat together, holding eachother and crying for their lost friends and lost loves.  
  
~*~Chapter 12~*~  
  
Mimi and Jan's crying had finally stopped, and they both were so exhausted, they actually fell asleep for a while.  
  
Mimi woke up with her legs both asleep and Jan sleeping on her now aching shoulder,  
  
" Jan, wake up. Jan! Jan?"  
  
She looked more closely at Jan, and realized she wasn't asleep, but dead.  
  
She cried then. Really cried. Cried for Belle and Shawn, Brady and Chloe, Jason, Philip, but mostly for Jan. Jan hadn't died from a murderer.  
  
She had died from a broken heart. She had actually willed herself to die.  
  
~*~Chapter 13~*~  
  
IB Dear journal,  
  
Jason and Jan are dead too. I'm the last one left. Jan, well, she actually willed herself to die. And Jason. Oh, my Jason. I'll love him forever. I finally figure out what the silver lining Marlena was talking about is. It's the fact that I gained the greatest friends in the world, and I found my soul mate. That's my silver lining. Since I know I'm not going to live, in case anyone finds this, I want to say to my family that I love them, and to stay strong. /B/I  
  
She looked up as the basement door opened and the man walked down.  
  
" Wake her up," the man said, nodding toward Jan.  
  
" I can't, she's dead. I'm the last one."  
  
" Well then, that means my job is almost done. Any requests before you die?"  
  
" Yes, actually, I have a few. First, why did you do this to us?"  
  
" Simple. Because you killed my father. That's why I'm making you my last victim, because you're the one that pulled the trigger."  
  
" You're Mr. Michael's son?"  
  
" Yep. Now, what's your other request?"  
  
" That you show me your face."  
  
He took off his mask slowly, and Mimi finally knew why that voice was so familiar.  
  
"You!!!"  
  
" Yes Mimi, me. I'm Mr. Michael's son."  
  
" But you don't have the same last name."  
  
" I didn't meet him till a few years ago. My last name is my mother's maiden name. He shared the secret of his father with me, so I helped him by filming it. And now, I'm completing what he started. Now say goodbye."  
  
" He aimed the gun and fired. Now his revenge was complete. He walked up the stairs, turned off the lights, and locked the basement.  
  
For good.  
  
  
  
And now for a preview for Halloween in Salem 3, the One Behind the Camera.  
  
It's been 6 years since Mimi and her friends disappeared, and none of the families have been able to have closure because not only have they not found the bodies, they never found the guy behind the camera. Then, when Conor Lockhart, now 17, starts having dreams in which his sister comes to him and asks for help, he enlists the help of Jennifer masters and tries to solve another Salem Halloween Tragedy, while trying not to become the next one.  
  
Ok, let me know how you liked the story and if you want me to post Halloween in Salem 3. 3 ya guys 2 bits! 


End file.
